Taking Chances, Learning to Love
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Russ isn't just a little upset when he learns that, in order to bust a drug ring, he has to substitute a rowdy fifth-grade class. But when he gets the feeling that 2 of the students are just 'troubled', get takes it into his own hands...
1. Default Chapter

Taking Changes, Learning to Love-Chapter One  
  
**Hello! I decided to start another PB story. This one will be pretty interesting, hopefully. Thanks to HGMONKEY017 for some ideas..Go read his Higher Ground stories!**  
  
Russ and Cory were riding along their route when a call came in. They got ready to start biking quickly but the message was different-"Guys, this is TC," came a staticy voice. Cory smiled-he seemed to much happier now that he and Chris were back together with their little boy, Cody.  
  
"This isn't neccarily a call, but we need you to come by. I have to go." and he was gone. Russ looked at Cory, who just shrugged.  
  
They sighed and turned around. TC always left them in mystery, which was one of the great things about him. But also one of hte more annoying traits.  
  
**At the station**  
  
Russ and Cory walked to where the rest of the group was. "What's up?" they asked. "Russ, we have an assignment for you." TC spoke up. "Man. Whenever there's an assignment for me, I end up either getting beautiful women that will never date me because I get interupted, or it has something to do with little kids. Little, ANNOYING kids." he pointed out.  
  
TC grinned. "Sorry, pal." "Beautiful women?" Russ asked hopefully. "Nope. There's an undercover drug coverup going on, but we can never bust them. THe leader has a son in the fifth grade, Jonathon Holtzclaw. We need you to substitute the class." TC explained.  
  
"But you did such a wonderful job at that, I think you should take it," Russ tried to offer. "Nice try, Granger. I was for high school kids, but some of those younger kids would reconize me. And Jonathon had an older brother, Daniel, in the class I subbed for."  
  
"C'mon, TC! I don't DEAL with kids, okay? They're not my specialty. Especially ten-year-olds." Russ whined, trying to get out of it.  
  
"Sorry again, Russ, but it's your time. You start tomorrow. Seven-thirty sharp." Bobby said, laughing as he handed Russ a sheet of paper.  
  
"Oh come ON, Bobby, you take it!" Russ tried, "you have a little sister. You're use to kids."  
  
"I can't. Teresa and me are going to my aunt's house. And the rest need to patrol."  
  
Russ slid down into a chair. Cory handed him a bottle of Aspirin and ear plugs. "What are these for?" Russ asked. "I have a niece in the fifth grade. I took her to school once. Let's just say you'll need them." she said, winking.  
  
Then TC stepped up again. "Here's a list of kids to watch out for. Some are troublemakers and some are just troubled, but either way they're most likely going to be problems."  
  
Russ scanned over the piece of paper. Jonathon Holtzclaw, Steve Miller, Erin Jenkins, Cole Taylor, Alley Taylor and Andrew Coggins. "Twins?" he asked. "I guess. Same parents, except they live with their father." Bobby said, shrugging. 


	2. Substitute Granger

Taking Chances, Learning to Love--Chapter Two  
  
Russ groaned and slapped his alarm clock. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and a Polo shirt. Jamie was still sleeping, so he just whispered "Bye" and walked out.  
  
It was still in the twilight of the morning, so he decided to swing by the fire station. TC was already there. "What are you doing here, Granger?? You're suppose to be at the school!" "It's like, 6:30, TC. You said school started at 7:30."  
  
"It does, Russ! But you have to be there earlier...The kids start getting there at 6 o'clock and are sent to their classes at 6: 50!"  
  
"Shit!" Russ mumbled. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder. When he got to the school he got a dissaproving look from the principal. "Mr. Granger, we agreed on this, but only if you're here earlier enough for the kids. It's 7, and the fifth graders are terrible, especially in the morning."  
  
  
  
"Wonderful. I'm sorry, I didn't know it started this early."  
  
"I don't see why you have to bring Jonathon into this, or why you can't just bust his father."  
  
"It's not that easy, ma'am. We don't have any evidence, but we do that Jonathon has been caught distributing drugs. Whether or not it's his father making him, we don't know, but we have to get him through his kid." Russ explained.  
  
"Whatever. Get to your class, Granger."  
  
Russ nodded and ran to the room, where a few of the kids were already, some throwing paper airplanes and some bugging the ones trying to read.  
  
"Sub! Sit!" one screeched and everyone ran to sit down. Russ reconize Jonathon right away. He had light brown hair and green eyes and was wearinga little smirk, he looked almost exactly like his father, except his dad had hazel eyes.  
  
Russ looked at the information sheet. It said to ask Krista where the sub stuff was. "Um, is Krista here?" he asked, looking up. A girl put her book down and walked up there timdly. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "Could you tell me where the substitute stuff is?" She pointed to a binder on a cabenit marked, in bold letters, "SUBSTITUTE". Russ grew embarassed and mumbled "Thank-you".  
  
When he turned around he felt a crumped up ball of paper hit his head. He whirled around and saw Jonathon engrossed in a book. "Nice try, Jonathon." he snapped then mumbled, "This'll be a long day.' 


	3. The Eyes

Taking Chances, Learning To Love--Chapter Three  
  
**Thanks for the reviews! Keep Reviewing, Please!**  
  
Russ was just about to get to teaching a lesson on verbs when two kids came crashing through the door. The only ones absent were Alley and Cole Taylor, so he could only assume it was them. "Are we real late?" Alley asked breathlessy. "No, you're early, Taylor," Andrew Coggins answered her.  
  
"Shove it, Coggins!" Alley snapped. Russ looked at the girl and her brother. He was quiet, and looked as if he let Alley do all the talking.  
  
"Yeah, you're late. You got an excuse?"  
  
"Yeah." Alley answered, shoving a pink slip towards him. As she was walking to her desk and kicked Andrew in the shin. Cole walked on, with his head down.  
  
"Well, Cole and Alley, I'm Russ, or if you prefer I guess Mr. Granger. We were just about to start on verbs." Russ explained.  
  
"Congradulate the genius!" Jonathon exclaimed, earning laughs that made his annoying little sneer just spread. "Oh, wonderful example, Jonathon. Can you tell me the verb in that sentance?"  
  
"Huh? What sentance?" he asked. "In 'Congradulate the Genius'. That IS what you said, right?" Russ asked, like he didn't really know.  
  
Jonathon nodded slowly. "Well, since you know so much about verbs that you think it's alright to interupt the teacher, you should be able to tell me the verb in that kindegarten sentence. C'mon." Russ urged.  
  
A few of the kids snickered and "oooooooh"'ed at Jonathon. "Shut up!" he snapped. "I don't know the verb," he then admitted.  
  
"Okay, then can you let me teach the class?" Russ suggested sarcastically. "Be my guest." Jonathon mumbled.  
  
Russ noticed Cole with his head down, staring out a window with his arms and head wrapped in his jacket.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"What?" was his muffled answer.  
  
"Can you tell me what a verb is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Russ paused for a minute.  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"Something that shows action."  
  
"What's the verb in the sentence, 'Congradulate the Genius'?"  
  
"Congradulate."  
  
"Thanks, and please put your head up."  
  
Cole did, and Russ looked into his eyes. They were the same eyes that he often would have-the troubled, angry eyes that he bore holes into people with, so they'd get off his back.  
  
Russ looked down at his assignment book. "Wyatt, please pass out the writer's craft books." he said bitterly. 


	4. Getting to Know Cole

Taking Chances, Learning To Love--Chapter Four  
  
Russ let them out for recess and winced as the twenty-six screaming, high- pitched voices blended in with the hundred-or-so other fourth and fifth graders. He noticed Hailie running off with girls and Cole walked to the swings and sat down, looking at the ground.  
  
The other fourth-and-fifth grade teachers were all talking, so Russ felt out of place. He walked to where Cole slowly swung, ignoring the shouts from the other kids at him. "Hey Cole, don't ya talk?!" Russ heard Jonathon screeching as he clambered up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, he does Jon, and you talk to much," Russ snapped as the kids cleared. Cole looked up at him and Russ got a first glance at his swollen eye and lip. "God, Cole, what'd ya do?" he asked, crouching down next to him.  
  
"Don't say God's name, Mr. Granger. My father doesn't like that," Cole said as if his voice was robotic, repeating every word, every syllable.  
  
"Sorry, Cole. So what happened?" he asked. Cole sighed. "I ran into a door, I guess, or fell off my bed," he said, racking his brain for the excuse he was told to tell 'the new nosey guy'.  
  
"Oh..." Russ said. "Why don't you play with the guys?" he then asked, "or Hailie and her friends?"  
  
Cole shrugged and answered, "I don't need them. And if I played with Hailie's friends they'd think I was gay. But I'm not. I don't need any friends. Only Hailie. She plays with me some recesses."  
  
"Do they not let you play with them?" Russ asked. "I've never tried. I just never talked a lot, so they don't like me for that."  
  
Russ thought. "We'll change that, I promise," he said secretly. "How?"  
  
"You have to agree to talk though."  
  
Cole thought. "Okay, I guess."  
  
"Well, in class I'm going to do some introducing. Just talk about how you really are, and they'll see that you're a cool kid."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"If they're smart they are."  
  
"Well, that excludes about 3/4 of htem."  
  
"There, you have some humor."  
  
"Hopefully it'll work."  
  
"Yeah, just don't use that one..They won't appreciate it." 


	5. Getting to Know the Class

Taking Chances, Learning To Love--Chapter Five  
  
"Okay, so I want all of you to, when you're called on, say a few words about yourself," Russ said, sitting on his desk, "and then I'll say a few of my rules."  
  
"But, the day is almost over!" Jonathon protested, "wouldn't it had been smarter to just do it this morning?" Russ nodded in agreement. "Sure. But, the day is not almost over, for it is only noon, and this is my classroom, okay?" Jonathon just rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"OKay...Krista," he said, referring to his 'helper' in the front of the row. "I'm Krista and..." she started and paused. "And the only thing she knows how to do is read!" Jonathon interupted, getting laughs. "Well look at it this way, Jon, that's one thing that you can't do!" Russ snapped.  
  
"Well look at it this way!" Jonathon mocked but slumped back in his chair. When RUss looked expectantly at Krista and she didn't finish, he said the next kids name.  
  
After a few, he got to Jonathon. Jonathon grinned and stood up, something none of the others had bothered to do, even Andrew. "Hewwo! I'm Jonathon..I'm ten-years-old, I live with my dad, my stepmom and my little stepsister, Meg. I play on the football rec team and I havea job." he said. "What kind of job?" Russ asked eagerly. "None of your business," Jonathon snapped.  
  
Russ eyed him. "Watch it." Soon it got ot Hailey, who was glaring down at her paper and fiddling with her pencil. "I'm Hailey...And I hate my father...And I live with him and my brother.." she said and shut up. She heard Cole hiss 'shut thehell up' behind her but she ignored him.  
  
"COle, how about you?" Russ called him. Everyone turned around to face Cole, whose shaggy brown hair was in his face. "I livde with my dad and my sister, and I play hockey, soccer, basketball and baseball. I can do BMX, too, but my trick bike is broke. I skateboard." Cole said without looking up. Russ could tell that he wasn't lying.  
  
The kids (at least the boys who thought he was a sissy earlier) all stared at him with surprise.  
  
**At the end of the day**  
  
Cole was walking out quietly when Jonathon, ANdrew, and a boy named Wiley (short with Wilhelm, or something like that) ran up beside him. "Hey, Taylor. Wanna come to Wiley's to race bikes or play ball?" Andrew asked. Cole grinned and was about to accept when he remembered his father. It was a wednesday, so he and Hailey were forced to sit in the living room with his girlfriend's kids (annoying brats named Cal and Zana) while their father and his girlfriend enjoyed their version of 'Sabbath', which was the kids thanking God for what little they had and them getting drunk.  
  
"I can't...It's wednesday," he mumbled. "So?" Jonathon asked. "It's a type of sabbath formy family, my dad and his girlfriend, while we and her kids sit in the living room until midnight." Cole explained. making it seem like it was more simpler than it really was.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Maybe some other day." they called over their shoulder as they ran off. Russ smiled. Hopefully, Cole would have friends, even if they were the wrong crowd. 


	6. Jon

Taking CHances, Learning to Love--Chapter Six  
  
**Please review! I promise the story will start devoloping more!**  
  
Russ was at the firestation when TC approached him. "How's it going, Granger?" he asked. Russ shrugged. "Better than I thought. I helped a kid get some friends," he said proudly, biting into an apple. "Nice, and I'm glad and all, but we think Damien Holtzclaw may be using Jonathon to sell drugs, and someone said they sawa little kid being beat up, but when we got there no one was there." Russ's face fell. "You think it was Jon?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we do...We don't think he's being abused, but he's in definate danger, so I think instead of you trying to get in good with some of the kids you concentrate on your job." TC instructed. "But TC-" "No BUTS, Granger, Jonathon and Daniel Holtzclaw are in real danger if we don't bust their father." TC interupted, shaking his head. "Okay." Russ answered.  
  
The next day Russ walked into class and found Jon's arm in a sling. "What happened, buddy?" he asked, noticing that Jon was the only one there, and he wasn't his usual self. "Nothing, I mean, I fell out of a tree, you know me," he answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, so what's been up?" Russ changed the subject. "Nothing, I guess." he answered simply.  
  
The kids started filing in, so Russ took his spot. He noticed Cole joking around with a few kids, not like he was yesterday at all. Russ noticed he had a black eye, and that when Hailie walked in she, too, had a bruise on her face, but it was lower on her cheek.  
  
Russ made a mental note to follow Jon around, he knew it wasn't right, but he also grew up around drugs and stuff, so he knew how dangerous it was for a little boy to be selling them.  
  
It was during math that Cole began to get on RUss's nerves. "Cole, what's the answer?" he abruptly said as Cole was whispering to Andrew. Cole grew red but quickly recovered. "I dunno." he answered. "Well, if you had paid attention then you WOULD know." Russ snapped, "this is the fifth time I've caught you not payin attention, next time it's detention for tomorrow, got it?"  
  
"I got it." Cole mumbled back.  
  
Cole then realized that, if he got detention, then he knew he wouldn't have to go home right away. He smiled at his 'sudden lightbulb' and waited until the last few minutes of class. He got his test paper back and grinned. He knew what to do. "I'm the smartest person alive, I know it!" he screamed and jumped on his seat.  
  
Russ gave him an un-believing look. "Are you NUTS?" He exclaimed. "Maybe!" Cole answered gleefully. "MAYBE I'll be seeing you tomorrow after school!" Russ answered. "Maybe that, too!"  
  
**Next chapter: Russ follows Jon around and gets what?** 


	7. Still On

Taking Chances, Learning to Love--Chapter Seven  
  
Russ walked Jon outside the school building. "You sure you okay?" Russ asked as Jon's face paled when they prepared to seperate. "Yeah, sure," Jon said with a goofy, fake grin.   
  
Jon ran off, following his friends. Russ went to the station and grabbed a bike that didn't have enough that would give him away and started riding around.   
  
Russ spotted a small figure that he thought was Jon, but when he went up to him he saw that it was a younger boy, one that could've been a little brother, but he knew Jon only had a little sister.   
  
He decided to go closer to where he had been told the Holtzclaw's lived, and was near an alley when he heard a famaliar voice. Since it hadn't changed yet, it was still a little high-pithced, a little girly. But he could tell that it was Jon's because it had a slangy-accent to it.   
  
He peaked behind the alley and saw Jon, who looked morbid and tired, hand a bag of drugs to a guy. "Remember to tell your father; next week at five, here," he said. The guy walked off, leaving Jon a little shaky.   
  
Russ rode out quickly so Jon wouldn't see him and rode to the fire station. "I know when we can get him!" he said, exasperated.   
  
"When?' TC asked quickly. "Next week, at five, in the alley near his house. THat means I can go back to my class, right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Russ, they might change it and we want to make sure Jon is safe." TC said.   
  
Russ groaned, "but those kids are animals!"  
  
"Sorry, Granger," TC said. 


	8. Cole's Truth Jon's Shock

Taking Chances, Learning To Love, Chapter Eight  
  
It was the day after Cole's detention, during reading. They were (suppose to be) reading silently. Russ was behind the teacher's desk, enjoying the silence, except for the turning of pages every once in a while, or a chuckle or gasp.  
  
Russ was looking at the next week's plans when he heard an angry shriek. He, reluctantly, peeked over the large folder in front of him that he had propped up and saw Krista wiping at the back of her head.  
  
"Krista? What's the matter?" he asked, knowing that the much-needed break was now gone. "Nothing." she said, not wanting to be the class snitch. She went back to reading and Russ did, too, when he heard another one, this time from someone who wasn't afraid to be the class snitch.  
  
"RUSS! Someone spit on me!" Russ groaned silently and looked at the fuming Lori. "Where'd it come from, Lor?" he asked.  
  
"IN the back, over there," she said, pointing to where Cole sat, reading a book, his head propped up by his hand, trying to look innocent. "Cole!" Russ exclaimed angrily. "Yeah?" Cole asked, pretending to be upset that he was ripped from the book's contents.  
  
"Do you want detention again?" Russ asked, looking for any reaction, but instead just got a grin. "Yes, I mean..No..." Cole said, his grin falling when he realized he answered to fast. "I'm calling your father. Class, time for recess. I'll be there in a second. Krista, tell one of hte teachers what I'm doing." Russ instructed as the class ran out. Cole tried to sneak out but Russ stopped him.  
  
"What's your dads number?" Russ asked, picking up the class phone that had recently been fit for outside calls. "1-800-fuck-off." Cole snapped.  
  
"COLE!" Russ yelled. "Don't call my dad, Russ!" Cole whined, but, although Russ didn't realize it, he was really begging.  
  
"No, I've given you plenty of chances today." Russ snapped and went to find Cole's file on the computer. When he was halfway there, Cole took off. Russ quickly grained on him and grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him but quickly dropped it.  
  
"Cole!" Russ exclaimed, in awe. Cole's back had black and blue slash marks all over it, including recent ones and scars.  
  
"Where'd you get them?" Russ asked softly, holding Cole by his shoulders. "Just let me go, okay?" Cole begged, "I'll be good, I swear, but don't tell him...Please! I'm tired of it...Especially on 'Sabbath'...Don't, Russ!" Cole said, now crying into Russ's chest.  
  
"Cole, is it your father? Does Hailie have them, too?" Russ asked. Cole didn't answer. "Don't tell him, please!" Cole continued to beg through his tears. "Cole, you need to tell me!" Russ exclaimed, pulling Cole apart from him, looking into his tear-streaked face.  
  
"Just make it stop, Russ, if I tell you, will you?"  
  
"Yes, I swear, Cole," Russ said.  
  
**After school**  
  
"It's my dad...And Hailie has them...He says we do bad things in front of God, so we deserved to be punished, but I don't, Russ, I try to be good, I really do.." he cried, "and he gets the belt, and it hurts so bad, and when if I scream he takes my shirt off instead of just my pants, and it hurts! He swings it and swings it, and I can hardly breathe from trying to hold in my screams, and he doesn't stop until he thinks he's beat the devil out of us, and he does it with this church thing on, so when he has it on, he'll start hitting for no reason," Cole said, in the classroom, wiping his tears away. "On Sabbath, he has a specific number, a hundred and fifty, and we get more if we don't say prayer right. We can't wear black or red, or dark blue or any dark colors at the house."  
  
"Cole, why didn't you tell anyone before?"  
  
"I couldn't, Russ."  
  
"I have to tell the police, you know that right?"  
  
"You are the police, though!"  
  
Cole exclaimed. Russ stared at him. "What-what are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you a few days ago, with some blonde guy in your uniform. THe day before yesterday. I was walking home, and I was late because I had to do something, so I was taking a shortcut." COle explained.  
  
"What hte hell??" Jon screamed from the doorway. Russ turned his head around and saw Jon standing htere, open-mouthed. "What are you doing here, Jon?!" Russ exclaimed. "I forgot my math book...You're a cop??" Jon yelled angrily, and ran. Russ didn't think to run after him, because Cole was still frantic in front of him.  
  
He must've forgot that Jon's dad wasn't to friendly with the police. 


	9. Shocking

Taking Chances, Learning To Love  
  
**Please Review!**  
  
Russ got up and chased after Jon, forgetting about Cole. "Russ!" Cole yelled after him, but Russ continued running. Cole's face fell. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Russ. So he grabbed his backpack and started jogging home, for he was in enough trouble already.   
  
Russ looked around for Jon, but couldn't see him, nor did he saw an angry and crying Cole run home, cursing his life with every stomp and step he took. Russ looked everywhere he knew kids hid when in trouble or shocked, but Jon was no where to be found.  
  
Angry and worried, Russ looked around the boardwalk, campus and alleys for Jon, but couldn't find him. He ran to the firestation and found TC laughing with COry. "Granger, I thought you had detention with that Taylor boy?" TC asked.  
  
"He found out," RUss managed to get out between gasps for air. "Who? Cole?" TC demanded. "NO! Jonathon Holtzclaw-Jon!" Russ yelled. "You let him find out!" TC screamed. "Cole..he was being abused...And I told him it'd be okay, I was a cop, and Jon heard...I can't find him," Russ explained.   
  
"Damnit, Granger!" TC snapped angrily, "you know that Jonathon could get killed for this? Or you?"   
  
"Yeah, I think I realized that, TC!" Russ snapped back and walked out of the fire station. TC sighed and followed him. "Russ, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just you know that Jon isn't safe where he is, and if he tells his dad you've blown our cover and his safety."  
  
"Why don't you go get some rest, Russ?" TC suggested, "we'll take it from here. Jaime is off, go catch up with her."  
  
Russ gave a grateful smile and nodded. "Thanks." he said and went home.  
  
When he got there he was surprised to find Jaime, another officer, and the Taylor twins at his and Jaime's house... 


	10. At Jamie's Consent

Taking Chances, Learning To Love  
  
**Pwease Review!**  
  
Russ stared in shock at the two famaliar faces, and tried to avoid Jamie's curious glances. The police officer stepped forward. "Hi, Russ," and Russ knew it was his friend Eddie. "Hey, Eddie. What's going on?" he questioned.  
  
Hailie and Cole were looking at the floor, but Russ could tell that, with horror, that they had once again been beaten. And it was his fault.  
  
"We found Cole and Hailie in their house after a neighbor heard screaming and their father left. We came in and they were beaten, almost unconcious. They don't have any family, and Cole told me about you, so I came to see if you'd be willing to take them in, until we can find a home for them?" Eddie asked, "we wouldn't do this, except all the orphanages are really overflowing and we don't want them split up, not after what they've been through." he explained.  
  
"I, I have to talk to Jamie," Russ mumbled. He pulled Jamie aside. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this," he said before Jamie could ask. "Would it be okay with you, just temporary?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Russ. Two kids...? We don't have any room! If that wasn't an issue it'd be okay for sure..."  
  
"They can take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. They're good kids. I could give them a lift to school. And it IS just temporary."  
  
Jamie sighed and looked at Hailie and Cole. They looked sweet enough, but they *were* ten, the age of craziness, anti-rules, and just plain annoyingness.  
  
"I'll try, Russ. But...If it becomes to much of a hassle, I think it's better that we give them to someone else, because it wouldn't be fair for them. Or us."  
  
Russ grinned and kissed her lightly, which took her by surprise but she just grinned back.  
  
"They can stay here, as long as they need." Russ said. Jamie glared at him and thought, 'he has the brain of a ten-year-old. They should get along just fine.' 


	11. Jon, again?

Taking Chances, Learning To Love  
  
Jamie left to get some kid-friendly grocheries as Russ gave Hailey and Cole the "grand tour". "This is where you'll sleep," Russ explained as he showed them his messy room, "I'll clean it up a bit later."  
  
"No, it's fine," Cole said quickly, "at least it's a bed." he added. Russ paused. "Cole, Hailey, I know you might not want to talk to about it but..." he couldn't find a way to finish his question.  
  
"You mean how was it like living with a monster?" Hailey asked and didn't wait for an answer, "we hated it. But it wasn't always like that. Just 'til it was just us. Before, he'd be so nice. He didn't care about religion. But when mom died...It was all about religion. We weren't to 'converse' with other religions. We were to read the bible every night and every morning. He made up sabbath even though we weren't Jewish; so he'd have so free time with his girlfriends."  
  
Cole took over. "At first, it was just the insane rules about religion. No this, no that. Then, though, the beatings started...First for stumbling over a word in the bible, because we shoud know it by now. But then it became for everything, not just religion-related...Mostly school, or if we were two minutes later.  
  
And then he nrealy killed Hailey...Last year, he got so mad because she laughed about he said 'hell' from the bible, from something that had happened earlier in school. To make things worse it was a Sunday. We aren't allowed to have fun of Sundays. Anyways, he beat her and then shoved her into a tub full of water. He didn't pull her up until she stopped thrashing. Then he called 911. They kind of investigated it, but not much...He was real religious so they wouldn't think of anything."  
  
Cole sighed as he struggled back tears.  
  
Russ was about to comfort the two when the doorbell rang. He answered it and was surprised to see a bloody, crying Jon.  
  
"My dad is looking for you and me. Don't let him find you. He'll kill you, and anyone you're near!" Jon said through the red/clear mix on his face. 


	12. In Hiding

Taking Chances, Learning to Love  
  
"What are you talking about, Jon?" Russ asked, pulling the boy inside. Cole and Hailey watched with concern at the doorway. "Cole, remember where I showed you the rags were? Go get a few. Hailey, go get that first aid thing," Russ directed.  
  
Jamie walked in and Jon screamed, expecting it to be his dad. "Jon, calm down, who did this to you?" Jamie asked as she quickly put the grocheries down. "Some druggie..I, I don't know his name. I think it was Ty, or somethin'. My dad came and saw him, and when he was about to shoot the guy Ty said that he had seen me running from you. He reconized you, Russ!" Jon exclaimed, his voice growing higher.  
  
Cole and Hailey appeared. Jamie cleaned up Jon's wounds. He had a split lip, and a large gash on his forehead. His knees and arms were also pretty messed up. "Jon, Hailey, Cole I want you guys to go hide, okay?" Jamie instructed.  
  
"Hide?!" Russ asked in surprise. "Russ, if Jon's father comes, he'll probably be stoned and go for the easiest ones first. Which is obviously the kids with no weapons. They need to hide, and we need to call TC and be prepared." Jamie explained patiently.  
  
"Oh, right." he mumbled.  
  
"Where do we hide?" Cole asked. "Russ, show them," Jamie mumbled as she gathered up the bloody rags and threw them aside. Russ led the kids around the house fast. He didn't want them to get hurt, but there were few places in the apartment. He then remembered the split-level type attic (I'm not sure if they really had one, but oh well). He helped them up the attic stairs. The stairs were rusty and not very safe, so he practically had to lift them up there.  
  
He looked around. Then he noticed the loft, that Jamie had thought about turning into a room. Maybe...No, he shook the thought out of his head...They couldn't keep 2 kids. He ushered them up the loft stairs and practically shoved them into the closet that had shelves and clothes that easily held them, since they were so small.  
  
He was turning around when Jon grabbed his arm. "Russ, I'm sorry. If I hadn't been stupid, this wouldn't have happened. Don't get hurt, or Jamie either. Please," he begged with tears in his eyes. Russ hugged him and assured him, "don't worry, Jon. We'll be fine. You'll don't make any noise."  
  
Russ was halfway down the stairs when he heard Jamie scream. He ran down there and saw Jon's father with his arm around Jamie's neck, witha gun aimed... 


	13. Okay, right?

Taking Chances, Learning To Love  
  
**My next story will be coming soon! I think it will be a romance between Russ and Jaime just for you, hehe. It might not come right away cuz I have 3 other stories going on, but it'll be soon after I finish. I just realized my mistake! I've been putting Hailie instead of Alley..Sorry about that!**  
  
"DAD! NO!" Jon screamed as he ran out. He saw his father witha gun to Jamie's head. "Go, Jon! I told you about getting into things!" his dad yelled back. "No! Let her go! I told you to quit, but you wouldn't listen!"  
  
"Jon, GO!" Russ and his father screamed at the same time. "NO! Dad, please!" Jon begged with tears in his eyes, "don't do it!" "Mark, just put the gun down. You don't want to hurt your son, do you?" Jon looked with pleading eyes at his father. "No...Just shut up!" Mark yelled. Russ slowly tooka step towards Mark, but he quickly made his point clear as the gun clicked.  
  
At the sound of the gun Russ charged at him. "NO!" Jon screamed as he saw Mark's aim change. TC ran in just as the gun went off..  
  
__________________  
  
Russ woke up three days later, in a hospital bed. His chest ached horribly, and his stomach did, too, from the hospital stench. His eyes focused and Jamie came into view. "Jame? What happened?" He asked weakly. She wiped her eyes. "Oh, Russ..We though we lost you!" she cried.  
  
"But what happened?!" he asked in confusion. "Russ, Mark..he shot you, in the chest. If it had been an inch closer to your heart..." she explained.  
  
"The kids are alright, right?"  
  
"Alley and Cole are fine. As soonas they heard gun shots, they came out, but TC already had it under control. They have a relative they are going to."  
  
"But Jon...? And Mark?"  
  
Jamie stopped and held her breath. "Damnit, Jamie! Don't do that do me. they're okay, RIGHT?!" he screamed.  
  
**Probably only one more chapter. Pwease review!** 


	14. I Love You, Too

Taking Chances, Learning To Love  
  
"DAD, NO!" Jon yelled at Eddie (if I put abnother name for his dad sorry). "Jonathon, go!" Eddie yelled back, "or I will shoot you and your new friends. Damn you, boy! You were supposed to be on my site! Not the cops!" he snapped.  
  
"Dad, please," Jon begged. Russ realized that Jon must've had British roots, because when he got nervous he got an accent.  
  
"JOn, I'll shoot them, i swear!" Jon ran and threw himself on his father.  
  
Cole and Alley ran in at the sound of a gunshot just as TC arrived, also, and screamed at the sight of Jon and Russ...  
  
**At the hospital, a week later**  
  
Jamie looked at Russ through her tears. When Jon charged at Eddie, Russ attempted to grab him but Eddie though RUss was going for the gun. In surprise, Eddie had shot both Russ and Jon. none of the results had been pretty.  
  
"God, Russ, wake up, please!" she cried. No response and her tears flowed harder. Russ had been in a coma since that day, and she had been by his side, except for when he went into surgery. "We don't expect him to make it past 24 hours," the doctor had said.  
  
But Russ was a fighter. "Russ, squeeze my hand if you're in there. You have to be okay. What would we be without you, Granger? You can't go!" she yelled, but not too loud.  
  
SHe smiled, for the first time in a week, when she felt a light squeeze. Jamie looked down at him and he smiled weakly up at her. "I love you, Jamie," he said. "I love you, too Russ." she answered.  
  
"Is Jon okay? What about Cole, Alley? You? TC?" he rattled off names. "Cole and Alley are okay. They found a relative. TC and me are fine." she said, ignoring Jon's name.  
  
"WHat about Jon?" he demanded. "The bullet...It hit his chest...We thought he'd be okay, but..."  
  
"He's not gone, Jamie, he can't be!" he said, his eyes already wet. "Russ, they tried. They got him to the hospital and he was talking but then...His heart just gave out. Russ, he had some sort of heart condition. Otherwise, he'd be fine..." she explained.  
  
"I should've saved him, damnint!" he yelled, not bothering to be quiet. "You did all you could." she said, stroking his hair. "No, I didn't. I should've stayed up there with them, so I could've made sure that htey were okay."  
  
She kissed him on his head. "Russ, you have to much good in you to put yourself down on ONE thing. Jon knew what was going to happen."  
  
"God I love you," he mumbled again before going to sleep. She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I love you more than you'll ever know."  
  
**This wasn't suppose to be the end but I don't know where to go so this is the end! hehe hope you liked it. The next one will be a romance betwen Russ and Jamie (as long as you review) about Russ's recovery through this. It won't have Cole and Alley and Eddie, but it'll be kinda a sequel** 


End file.
